Tony Tangredi
Tony "Tango" TangrediYear 3, Comic 19 (class of 2019) joins the Samwell Men's Hockey Team in the fall of 2015 and plays as #13. Life at Samwell He takes the Haus tour given by Bitty and incessantly asks questions, even when the answer seems very obvious. One such question is about what Chowder's favorite hockey team is. This was asked while Tango was holding some of Chowder's Sharks merchandise.Year 3, Comic 2 Tango also asks about Kent Parson, oblivious to Bitty's icy response. He notices Bitty texting non-stop and wonders if he’s “secretly dating someone super-famous.”http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/142794340792 Bitty describes Tango as "a different case" than Whiskey and "not the sharpest skate."Year 3, Comic 5 Tango takes part in a team breakfast where he questions Lardo's future plans and is later drawn by Fox's yell during her interview.Year 3, Comic 16 When Dex and Nursey argue over getting her dibs, an exasperated Lardo suggests she give them to Tango instead before Bitty helps settle the situation.Year 3, Comic 17 After Samwell gets knocked out after the first round of playoffs, Tango is bummed out but is comforted by Bitty who gives both him and Whiskey pie.Year 3, Comic 19 Along with the rest of the team, Tango votes for Bitty as captain for the next year and is grinning widely in the background when its announced.Year 3, Comic 20 Tango takes part in the victory kegster for Jack's Cup Day and talks with a reporter from the Swallow. According to Tango, he has spent the summer at Samwell cutting grass at the golf course "and stuff" and he is enthusiastic about getting to touch the Stanley Cup. He also shows excitement that his favorite team, the Falconers are present and notices that several of the kids are from other schools. After spotting the porch fire, Tango interrupts the interview to call for Bitty. Later, as Bitty tells Ford about the fire, Tango excitedly comments on how the firefighters even got to take a picture with Jack.Year 4, Comic 5 The Waffles later comment that Tango told them that the Tadpoles didn't have to face the same kind of hazing they do.Year 4. Comic 7 When Bitty gives out goodie bags after practice, Tango is mentioned by Hops to have eaten his before the team even got to the parking lot.Year 4, Comic 9 Tango's mother attends the Family Weekend game against Dartmouth and swears at the refs much to Tango's exactment. After Hops tells him that if she keeps it up it'll set off his mother, Tango responds that that's a shot.Year 4, Comic 11 When Bitty does a vlog just before Christmas break, Tango pops in briefly to tell Bitty to ask them about how Samwell is doing in the standings. Following Tango's prompt, Bitty asks Chowder the question.Year 4, Comic 14 At the start of Bitty's spring semester, his team stages an intervention to force Bitty to write his thesis. Unlike the other participants, Tango expresses worry that they are hurting Bitty, but Nursey insists that its for his own good.Year 4, Comic 17 After the kegster celebrating Samwell's playoff win, Tango helps Ford and Whiskey clean up. Other Facts Tango actually likes cleaning up after kegsters as he once found thirty dollars in a rain boot.Year 4, Comic 18 References Category:Characters